CoMPliCATed
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Yeah it's a cutsie lil' lovey song fic I came up with while listening to the radio reading, get this, TakuyaKouji stories.... shrug read and reveiw please!


AN: My first 04 fic! Yeah!

Yama: It's Junpei X Izumi but with American names. 

Dai: And another songfic.

Takepon: she does not own digimon in anyway-

Pietro: Nor does she own Avril Laviegn or her song complicated.

Joey: Please read and review…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_'What is Zoé's problem with other people? It seems like she won't be herself with anyone other than us Legendary Warriors…' JP was brooding about the blonde girl as he walked towards his apartment house. They'd been back from the real world for a few months and the five stayed in constant contact. Kouji was paranoid that he was going to have to move but, that wasn't what was upsetting this brunette. _

**~ Uh Huh  
Life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is ~  
  
**

'Why is JP so…JP about everything?!'  Zoé fumed as she walked home in the opposite direction of JP. She had told him to leave her alone, unless she called him. The boy liked her way too much. Well, liked the real her and usually made it so that in his eyes, there was only one Zoé and not the harsher 'stuck-up' one that the girls at school said existed.**  
  
**

**~ Cause life's like this  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
That's the way it is ~  
  
**

"JP! How've ya been buddy?" Takuya called dribbling a soccer ball in front of him while a kid about Tommy's age chased after him laughing. "I'll be right back, okay Nick?" The little boy nodded and took the ball to practice.

"Okay I guess… You?" the older boy responded.

"Fine."

"That your kid brother you told me about?" 

"Yeah.. Nick's a good kid. How's Zoé? She hasn't returned my calls or Kouji and Tommy's for that matter…"

"Oh, she's been really weird recently. She's not acting at all like herself… She hangs up on me usually…."

"Didn't she do that before?" Takuya joked.

"HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" JP yelled at him as Takuya laughed. 

"Look if you like the girl, go and tell her!" the goggle-head told him.

"With Zoé it's not that easy. She's not really like any other girl…"

"Then why don't you treat her like she's unique dimwit," Kouji said as he walked up. 

"Huh?" JP looked clueless as Takuya had to snicker.

"Go and talk to her and explain how you feel and that whole bit! Jeez! Am I the only one in this group with brains?" 

"You are right!" JP exclaimed as he headed off towards Zoé's house.

"Think it'll work?" Takuya asked Kouji as they watched the boy run about two blocks then stop, panting and take off again.

"You've got me," the raven-haired boy said with a shrug of his shoulders. Nick ran over chasing the ball.

"Takuya! Show me how to big brother!" he said holding the ball out to him. Kouji smiled slightly as he watched the two.**  
  
**

**~ Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back   
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see ~  
  
**

"Come on Zoé! We need to talk!" JP said to her through the screen door.

"Hmph! Yeah right! We don't need to talk about anything!" she said placing her hands on her hips. 

"How about why you never call any of us back?!" JP countered. Zoé blushed deep scarlet. 

"What I do is none of your business JP!" she yelled.  "Leave me alone alright! I don't want to talk about it right now…" She turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

"Then when are you gonna wanna talk about it! I'm worried about you Zoé! Let me help, please?" he asked as his shoulders slumped. "Oh, I always mess up…"

"I'll see you around tomorrow, JP. I'll talk about this with you later… I promise," she said turning around and closing the door.

"Zoé…" he sighed turning away and walking home.**  
  
**

**~ I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin in your car  
And you're talkin to me one-on-one  
But you become ~  
  
**

"The times we spent together in the digital world let me see the real her.. now that we're home, it seems like she's a completely different person. I mean, she told me that she wasn't really all that popular and stuff, but this is ridiculous," JP paused. "Did I spell that right?" he asked himself, looking back to the screen. "No," he muttered correcting it. He had found writing things down helped him get his thoughts in order. JP continued his writing as he listened to the radio. He was waiting for anyone to call so he could unload and/or ask advice.**  
  
**

**~ Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me ~  
  
**

"Stupid JP! What right does he have to come over here anyway?!" she yelled slamming her shut. 

"Every right since he seems to be worried about you," her mother said as she opened the door and leaned against the frame. "You haven't returned the phone calls from your friends?"

"I've nothing to say!" she said sitting on her bed and holding her head high, looking away from her mother. 

"At least keep your promise to JP, Zoé… Come on, dinner's ready." Zoé nodded and followed her mother.**  
  
**

**~ Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no ~**

**  
"Oh, why does school have to be so long?" JP complained as he left the building and looked around for Zoé. He couldn't see her at all. "Ah, I have no luck," he muttered and kicked a rock as he went home.**

"'Bout time you got here JP!" Zoé said with her hands on her hips as he got off the elevator.

"ZOÉ! What are you doing here?" he asked walking up to her.

"You said we needed to talk. I'm here. What is it?" she asked trying her best to look, well, bitchy.

"Zoé, what's wrong with you? You aren't acting like yourself!"

"How would you know who I was?" she countered as he walked past her to the door.

"The digital world was the real you!" he said turning to face her as he unlocked the door. 

"No, there is no real me anymore. I'm just Zoé! There's no good, no bad!" she said and turned on her heel and left. JP stared after her, he was sure that she was crying…

"Oh Zoé… Why won't you let me help?" he asked the air around him.**  
  
**

**~ You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're makin' me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not foolin anyone  
When you become ~  
  
**

"Zoé! Hey wait up!" Takuya called after her, at least he thought it was her. The girl had looked like her in the face, but she was dressed nothing like the Zoé he knew.

"You too Takuya? What do you want?" she asked tartly keeping her back to him.

"Your friendship, you dumb girl! What happen? You get into a fight with JP? I saw you come from his building… I wouldn't think he'd fight with you on purpose or anything.. you guys should be able to wo-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BOYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" she yelled at him as she whirled around.

"Because we're your friends Zoé. We're here for you… we're here for every one of us…" Takuya said unfazed by her yelling.

"Even JP after I was so mean to him?"

**  
~ Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me ~**

**  
"Even JP," Takuya assured her.**

"How can I ever make it up to him though?" she asked tears forming in her eyes as all she'd done sank in.

**  
~ Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frusterated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it ~**

**  
"Make it up to him? I'd say all you have to do is be the Zoé he always knew…." Takuya said with a smile.**

"And loved," Kouji added. Zoé gasped and turned to him.

"You always did just show up at weird times huh?" she asked wiping at the teary makeup trails on her face.

"Call it a gift," Kouji said walking over by Takuya and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Takuya's right for once. Just be yourself and he'll come to you… hasn't he always done that anyway?"

Zoé smiled and nodded. "Thanks you guys… I don't know what I'd do with out you… all of you… I got to get home and, change back into me…" she said as she turned and ran towards her house, determined to undo what she'd done.

**No no no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
(no no no)  
No no  
  
Chill out  
What you yellin for?  
Lay back   
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
**

"JP!" The brunette turned around when he'd heard his name. He had decided to give Zoé her space. "JP wait up!" 

"Zoé?" he asked gawking as the 'old' Zoé ran up to him. "What's going on Zoé? This is a-" he was cut off as she kissed him. He got a dreamy look on his face. "Shutting up…"

"I decided to be me. Not someone else. I, I decided to make things un-complicated," she explained with a smile.

**  
Somebody else  
Round everyone else  
Watchin your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no   
  
**

"Congrats you guys!" Takuya yelled at JP and Zoé as the group was gathered for a picnic at the park.

"It took you two long enough!" Kouji said with a smirk.

"Aw, dude! Come on Kouji, lighten up!" Takuya told to him.

"It's great that you guys got together!" Tommy said. "I hope you guys stay this happy!" 

"I think we will Tommy," JP said looking at Zoé who was glaring at Takuya and Kouji.

"Took **US long enough?" she asked shocked. "What about yo-ACK!" she cried as the two blushing boys pounced on her trying to shut her up. **

"HEY! Get off of Zoé!" JP yelled as he started to tug on Takuya's jacket. Tommy blinked a moment before laughing heartily at the scene before him. He couldn't wait to tell Nick about it.

**  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yeah yeah)  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else   
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no **

**--@Owarii@--**


End file.
